Saddles for liquid conduits, such as those utilized between a main line conduit and lateral lines of irrigation systems, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprise a saddle member 10 secured about a main line conduit 12, and secured by a lower half-clamp 14 and threaded fasteners. The saddle has a threaded opening portion 15 to receive a threaded end portion of pipe 16 for connection for a lateral conduit extending from the main line. An opening 18 is drilled in the main conduit 12 for passage of water into pipe 16. The lower securement may typically be formed by a clamp casting, by heavy wire or by a continuation of a U-bolt.
Such saddles generally do not encircle the main conduit completely. Bolt members 19 may typically be welded to a lower clamp 14, resulting in a gap or space between the upper and lower clamping components.
Utilization of pipes formed of plastic, such as PVC, can result in substantial distortion, with resultant premature failure and leakage.
The present invention addresses such problems of the prior art by the provision of a gasketed bell-end member extending outwardly as a part of the saddle, and secured by engagement with a lower clamp member disposed about the main conduit.
Respective embodiments of the invention utilize respective components and devices for securing the pipe to the saddle to prevent disengagement.